Addressed to You
by Razzledazzy
Summary: Gakuen!AU, Alfred and Arthur sneak into the history class to retrieve something, to bad they forgot about the custodian that roams the halls. UKUS.


Arthur Kirkland, the student council president, had never been one for breaking the rules. Especially not when there was any other option. So that left him pretty much at a loss for why he was here, breaking into the History teacher's office, way after curfew. A glint of blonde in front of him reminded him why he was on this ridiculous quest. It was all because of Alfred F Jones. The air-headed American had begged for Arthur's help in retrieving a paper that had been confiscated by the teacher earlier that day. Arthur hadn't seen the big deal, but Alfred was vehement about retrieving the letter before anyone read it.

"This is a bad idea," Arthur repeated for what was probably the tenth time that night.

"Relax, see we're in already," the blue eyed boy said as he jimmied the lock on the door.

Tiptoeing into the room, Arthur let the door close gently behind him, careful not to let it lock again. Alfred was already at the desk, rifling through papers.

"What's it look like?" Arthur asked memorizing the placement of everything on the desk so they could restore it later.

Alfred blushed looking down at the papers, "It's ah- addressed to you."

"Oh," Arthur said his eyes widening. Well that sort of explained why he wanted him here. Didn't it?

Arthur looked up at the clock they had been here far too long already, didn't the custodian patrol the halls around midnight?

Arthur shook his head and kept looking, it had to be here somewhere. Opening the fist drawer, he found the item of interest. He almost choked as he scanned through the messy handwriting, it seemed like a confession of love. That wasn't possible… was it?

"Oh you found it!" Alfred said brightly, trying to take the letter from his hands.

That's when Arthur heard footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Get down, git!" He hiss, pulling Alfred down behind the desk. It was an awkward position, because of the amount of space Arthur was straddling one of Alfred's knees.

"Arthur!" Alfred choked out in a squeak, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Belt up, we'll get caught!" Arthur whispered harshly. If they were caught now it would certainly lead to some questions Arthur didn't know the answers too yet.

"Give me the letter, did you already read it? Oh God did you. It's not what you think, I ah- there was this creative writing prompt and ah- I couldn't think of any name and uh-" Alfred persisted.

Arthur groaned internally. Was there no way to shut him up! Suddenly an idea formed in his head, desperate times called for desperate measures. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Alfred's tie and pulled him close enough for their lips to touch. Alfred let out a muffled squeak before he began to kiss back. Arthur listened tensely as the steps passed the door and continues down the hall without stopping. The friendly pressure of Alfred's mouth didn't let up though, and somewhere inside, the brit was happy it didn't. Arthur curled his fingers around the note as Alfred tangled his hands in his coarse blonde hair. Alfred's tongue ran across Arthur's lower lip, making him shudder as he opened his mouth to allow him more access. Suddenly Arthur's cogitative thought came back to him, what was he doing? Having a heavy make out with the star of the football team in the middle of the night, in the history room no less.

Pulling away from the kiss Arthur starred at the American, he looked happier than Arthur could ever remember; that stupid lopsided grin on his face. Even happier than when he won the homecoming game earlier in the week.

"So…." Arthur trailed off slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Unsure of what was supposed to happen now.

"Yeah, I ah- well I. Arthur Kirkland you are the hottest, most sexy person I know, and even if you weren't than I wouldn't care. I don't see anyone but you. Jesus that sounded less cliche on paper." the American replied covering his face with his hand.

Arthur rolled his eyes prying Alfred's hand away from his face, "I read your letter idiot, just shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

In which Tumblr once again sends me into a drabble writing fest.

I promise I'm still thinking on _Where Can We Go From Here_, and I've started writing that Spamano Mafia/Cop AU, and I'm still planning out that Blindness Gakuen AU USUK.

Oh and I have a UKUS smutshot to upload... kinda scared to though.

ANYWAY REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING.

Love you all.


End file.
